greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is A Battlefield (Episode)
Love is A Battlefield Carol Ferris is summoned back to Zamaron, the Star Sapphire homeworld, where she must fight to prove that love is stronger than hate in order to prevent the planet's destruction. Synopsis At the planet Zamaron, the Manhunter army lands and attacks the Star Sapphires. The females fight back with their violet power rings, even causing the Manhunters to be encased in violet crystal, but the robots continue advancing upon the central palace. Queen Aga'po joins in the fight against the Manhunters. On board the Interceptor, Razer states using all the scanners to find Aya. Kilowog is not impressed Aya as the ship's AI was most of the computer systems now needed to find her. But they don't know where Aya has gone. Aya Anti-Monitor lands on Zamaron, demanding Queen Aga'po speak with her. Aya declares the emotion love to be useless and destructive. She is here to punish the Star Sapphires for her rejected love. Hal Jordan wants to go to Oa and scan for Aya from there. But without ultrawarp, it will take the Interceptor two months, according to Kilowog. Razer admits they have little choice but to use ultrawarp. Princess Ghia'ta argues with Aya about the nature of love. She admits she loves Hal Jordan of Earth, even though he loves another. The Star Sapphires gained their most recent knowledge of love from Carol Ferris of Earth. Aya forcefully acquires the knowledge of Carol Ferris, the Star Sapphire's crystals, and their teleportation ability from Ghia'ta's mind, and activates their violet crystals to teleport Carol Ferris straight from Earth. She arrives right out of a restaurant buffet line, still clutching a plate and tongs. Faced with destruction of the Zamarons and their embodiment of love, Carol quotes several ideologies above love, including Scripture, but Aya has a counter to every claim. Aya interprets Carol's experience that love is stronger than hate by initiating a trial by combat between love and hate. After three hours of calculations, Razer thinks he has the settings for ultrawarp ready. Against his better judgement, Kilowog activates the Interceptor's ultrawarp. Anti-Monitor-Aya activates the Star Sapphire's crystals again and teleports Atrocitus from his cell on Oa. Asking for a reason to fight, Aya tells Atrocitus he can win his freedom and the death of Hal Jordan's true love Carol Ferris. Atrocitus accepts. Ghia'ta gives Carol a Star Sapphire power ring, and Aya teleports Atrocitus his Red Lantern power ring, making him a Red Lantern again. The Interceptor leaves ultrawarp straight into the photosphere of a star. Hal's piloting skils get them into open space. Hal wants to try the ultrawarp again, but Kilowog says no. On Zamaron, Carol faces off against Atrocitus, but she can only dodge while the Red Lantern makes energy blasts and constructs against her. She is losing the fight to the death, and Carol calls for Hal through her power ring. On board the Interceptor, Hal on the bridge sees a violet portal form behind him, as well as Carol fighting Atrocitus, and leaps through the portal. Carol is downed by the Red Lantern, but a portal opening up has Hal Jordan deliver the counter-punch to Atrocitus. Back on the Interceptor, Razer states that Zamaron is in Frontier Space, requiring another use of ultrawarp. Kilowog says to use it. Atrocitus declares to Hal that this fight will be different from the one at Oa. Carol and Hal begin fighting together, but the Red Lantern downs them both. Just as Atrocitus is about to vomit red flame upon Hal Jordan, Princess Ghia'ta jumps in the way at the cost of her own life. Hal uses construct enhanced fists, constructs, and finally Carol dropping a multi-ton crystalline boulder on top of Atrocitus to defeat him. But Ghia'ta still dies from her wounds, stating it was for love. Queen Aga'po tells Aya there is the proof love is the strongest force in the universe. But Aya rejects Aga'po's and even Carol's claims, returning Atrocitus without his power ring to his cell, stating that love causes only pain, as Ghia'ta died. Aya states that all life is pain, so she will get rid of life in favor of her Manhunters and machine life. She reconnects with the Anti-Monitor, preparing to destroy Zamaron anyway. The Interceptor coming out of ultrawarp and Razer confronting Aya stops her. Aya decides that destroying one planet at a time is inefficient, and that she will search for a way to destroy all life at once in the universe. Aya and the Manhunters leave. Queen Aga'po thanks Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan in saving Zamaron. Carol decides to keep her Star Sapphire Ring. Aga'po makes a portal back to Earth, and after kissing Hal on the cheek, Carol says she will be seeing him "around the galaxy". Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Jason Spisak as Razer *Grey DeLisle as Aya Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2665412/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Love_is_a_Battlefield *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Is_a_Battlefield Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 22